A Chaotic Christmas
by xX.I-Am-Unbreakable.Xx
Summary: A sequel to 'Birthday Surprise'. It's nearly christmas at Heartland and Amy finds out something really interesting that Ty needs to know but as she goes to tell him disaster strikes. Will everything work out? And will Amy get to tell Ty?
1. Chapter 1: Amy

A Chaotic Christmas

**Hey! I couldn't wait much longer to write this fanfic! So this is the sequel to 'Birthday Surprise'. I have started planning the sequel to this already! I will write the sequel to 'Friend or Betrayer?' but like I said, I couldn't wait to write this one! It's based around Christmas but it isn't long if you think about it! Another 6 months basically! Please read and review!**

Chapter 1

Amy and Ty were in the barn with the new horse, Alano. His name was Spanish for handsome and Amy thought that was so true!

He had been bought to Heartland that day with a fear of men and he made that crystal clear when he had lashed out at the sight of Ty, Jack and Peter but was fine with Amy, Lou and Malory! Amy guessed he had been abused by men. He was fine with ladies but not with men and he had scars which proved he had been abused.

Ty was stood outside Harley's stall and Amy was outside Alano's stall. They decided that maybe if Ty proved he was nice to another horse then Alano might start trusting him. They also decided that Ty would also spend time either outside Alano's stall or the pasture, wherever Alano was. After a while, Amy decided to leave it at that. Ty nodded and walked out of Harley's stall. They quickly fed the horses and then walked up to the house together. Amy walked closer to Ty as he put his arm around her slim waist and pulled her close to him.

Ty had proposed to Amy on her birthday and she was so glad he did! She was dying to get married, especially to Ty! Amy had decided that Ty was the sweetest, handsomest, cutest guy she had ever met and they were perfect for each other! She grinned as she flashed back to the moment.

When they got to the house, Lou pulled Amy aside. Amy smiled apologetically at Ty as he carried into the living room. "What do you want, Lou?" Amy asked.

"Well, I was thinking we need to plan the wedding soon!" Lou answered. Amy grinned at her sister. She knew Lou was dying to start planning it!

"Do we have to do it RIGHT now? I mean, we still have to talk to Ty about where it will be, the date of it and other stuff like that and the barns are pretty much full! And you promised you wouldn't be a control freak about all of this!" Amy said.

"I just wanted to know when you were planning on starting!" Lou said, looking at her sister.

She was so proud of her. She knew how much Ty and Amy loved each other and knew how perfect they were for each other! She trusted Ty and knew he would take great care of Amy.

"I know and we will start soon! I promise." Amy said, walking into the living room. She found Ty curled up on a one-seated chair and went over to him. He moved up for her and she curled up next to him. He put his arm around her and Amy relaxed into Ty's strong, warm touch. She snuggled into him and was soon asleep. After a while, everyone had gone to bed so it was just Amy and Ty. Ty smiled down at Amy who was still snuggled into his side. He sat there for a while longer and then got up. He picked her up and carried her to her room. He put her on her bed and pulled the covers tightly over her. It was freezing and he was dreading going to his room. The loft in the barn!

He grabbed his boots and coats and opened the door. He locked it behind him. He walked quickly to the barn. When he got in the barn, he went to the loft and took off his coat. He decided to check on the horses. When he got to Alano's stall, he stopped outside it. He watched for a while and then walked away.

The next morning, he woke up to the sound of chores being done. He looked at his clock in alarm. He had slept right through his alarm and was now over an hour late. He grabbed his clothes and shoved them on. He walked down the steps and into the barn to find the feeds already done and Amy was about to take Beatriz for a ride.

"Hey Ty! Decided to wake up, did we?" Amy asked playfully.

"Sorry!" Ty apologised. He looked at Beatriz as she whinnied at him. He walked over to her and patted her neck.

Beatriz had been a wild horse that got sent to Heartland as an adoption horse. Amy had built such a bond with her that he couldn't bear to see them parted so he got Mrs. Ansten, the lady who bought Beatriz to Heartland, to take Beatriz and then Ty could give Amy Beatriz as a surprise birthday present. And so he did and Beatriz was now Amy's.

"I was going out for a ride. Do you want to come?" Amy asked as she led Beatriz out the barn.

"Sure. Give me a minute!" Ty said and disappeared into the barn. A few minutes later, he was leading Harley out of the barn and they were trotting towards the trails to the lake. Amy and Ty's favourite place and the place Ty had proposed to Amy. When they got back, Amy and Ty decided to do some work with Alano. Amy led him out to the pasture and then Ty came out of the barn and walked over to the fence. Amy walked out of the pasture and over to Ty. They leaned against the fence and watched. Ty's arm around Amy. Amy called Alano and he obediently turned around and then he saw Ty. He started galloping around the pasture looking for a way out and to get as far away from that evil type of human as he could. Amy and Ty decided to walk away. Alano looked after them. He liked the female but not the male. Maybe he'd have to like the male to get the female. No way! He'd never trust another male again! He'd just have to live without her.

They walked into the house and up to Amy's room. They sat and talked about Alano for a bit and then they went downstairs for supper. They walked out to check on the horses and feed them.

"It's freezing!" Amy said as they got back into the house. They took their coats and boots off and walked into the living room. Amy then realised Ty has to sleep in the loft in the barn!

"Ty. Can I speak to you in the kitchen?" Amy asked. Ty nodded so they got up and walked to the kitchen. Amy was so nervous about what she was going to do.

"Um, Ty. I'm not really sure if you'd want too or not..." Amy was starting to get hot, "and I understand if you don't want to..." Amy was nervous so much, she felt like she might pass out! "but it's really cold and we are getting married soon..." Ty raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "basically, do you want to come and sleep in my room with me?"


	2. Chapter 2: Alano starts trusting Ty?

**Sorry I haven't updated for a few days! I've had to revise for a maths and science test tomorrow. Ugh!**

Chapter 2

Ty smiled softly at her. "OK. Jack won't mind, will he?"

"no. We are getting married soon so he can't say much." Amy said, walking over to Ty and pulling him close to her. "and you would freeze if you slept in the loft!"

"I suppose. Let me go and grab a few things then." Ty said and slipped out the door. Amy went back into the living room and explained what was going on to everyone. They all seemed fine with it. Ty soon came in and Amy took him to her room. After a while, they went back downstairs. They talked for a while and then walked up to their rooms. Amy got ready before Ty and climbed in her bed. A few minutes later, Ty came back in her room and also got in her bed. He reached over and put his strong arm around her. She sunk into the warmth of him being there and soon fell asleep. She slept all through the night, enjoying the warmth of Ty's arms around her.

The next day, Amy woke up to find Ty gone. She looked at the clock, 1 hour late! She got up, took a quick shower and walked downstairs. She grabbed one of Jack's muffins and pulled on her boots. She ate the muffin as she walked down to the barn.

She saw Ty working with a brown Connemara called Mufti. She walked over to the gate and watched as Ty looked away and Mufti walked over to him. Ty gently lifted his hand and patted her neck. Amy smiled. Ty walked over to the gate and grinned at her.

"Had a nice sleep?" he asked.

"Yes but why didn't you wake me?" Amy answered.

"you looked so cute and peaceful. Don't worry, there's still plenty of chores!" he said.

"OK. What chores?"

"Well, Cookie, Beatriz, Spartan and Harley's stalls still need cleaning and then there's Spirit, Rocky, Alano and Muffin who need working." Ty answered. "I'll start working with Rocky." He walked off, leading Mufti who followed him. Amy walked into the barn and went to start the stalls. That didn't take very long so she went to Spirit's stall. Spirit wouldn't load in a trailer because the last time he was put in a trailer he got taken somewhere and been abused so he had been afraid ever since.

"Hey Spirit. Hey boy." Amy soothed softly as she walked into his stall. Spirit looked at her and nuzzled her. She smiled and patted his neck. "you ready to try the trailer?" she led him out of his stall and over to the trailer she had parked.

She started leading him to it. He shied away. Amy took a step back and started doing t-touch. Then she started leading him towards it. He reluctantly stepped in it and walked through it.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Amy looked proudly at the grey Arabian that was stood at her side. He nuzzled her and she sighed, leaning her head on his.

She looked up and saw Ty. He waved as she gestured for him to come over. He walked over and watched as Amy led Spirit in and out of the trailer. They put Spirit away and then went over to Alano's stall.

Alano looked at them and Amy held her breath. Alano looked at her for a while and then spotted Ty. He just stood there looking at Ty for over 3 minutes. Then he went back to pulling at his hay net. Amy looked at Ty and grinned at him. He smiled back at her and pulled him to her. Amy reached up and kissed him. They stayed like that for a few more minutes and then walked back to the house.

When they got inside, they saw a load of wedding magazines.

"Lou!" Amy called. Lou soon came down the stairs and grinned as her sister looked at the magazines and then at her.

"what?" Lou asked, grinning.

"I told you. We aren't quite ready to start planning." Amy said, looking up at Ty who nodded in agreement. Lou looked at the magazines.

"What am I supposed to do with all these now then?" Lou asked.

"I don't know! It's your problem, not mine." Amy said and walked off. Ty looked at Lou and shrugged and then he went to find Amy.


	3. Chapter 3: The thought

Chapter 3

Amy rolled over to look at her clock. An hour before her alarm goes off. An hour.

_'Well I'm not going to be able to get back to sleep now.' _she thought. She got up, being careful not to wake Ty. She walked to the bathroom and had a quick shower. She got changed and then realised she had left her phone in her room. She crept back in and saw that Ty was still asleep. She smiled softly and crept out to the barn.

When she got down to the barn she started the feeds. She had done all the feeds, cleaned all the stalls and worked with Spirit and Rocky by the time Ty had come down to join her!

"Had a nice sleep?" Amy asked as she led Rocky back to his stall.

"Yeah. How early were you up?" Ty answered.

"1 hour." Amy replied as she shut the stall door. Ty shook his head,

"what's left to do then?"

"Alano and Muffin still need working." Amy answered, grinning innocently at him.

"Is that all?"

"pretty much. I was thinking we could go for a ride. I haven't ridden Spartan for ages."

"Sure. I'll go work with Muffin." Ty said and walked off before she could say no. she sighed and wondered what to do. She couldn't work with Alano until Ty was finished and she had done pretty much everything else. She decided to do a bit of jumping with Spartan so she could take Beatriz later. Then she got to exercise both of them.

About 45 minutes later, Ty was leading Muffin back into his stall. Amy looked out over Spartan's half – door.

"you ready to go work with Alano?" Amy asked. Ty shut Muffin's stall door.

"Sure." Ty answered. They walked to Alano's stall and looked in.

"Alano." Amy softly called. He turned and looked at them. He walked up to them and nuzzled Amy, keeping a wary eye on Ty. He then turned to Ty. Ty held out his hand and let Alano smell it. Alano smelt it and nuzzled his hand. Amy slowly and quietly slipped away to tack Beatriz up.

After a few minutes, Amy looked over the half door and saw Ty in Alano's stall. She walked out of Beatriz's stall and up to Alano's. She let herself into the stall and walked up to Ty. He looked at her and grinned as Alano whinnied.

"Decided to accept Ty, have we?" Amy said patting Alano and leaning against Ty as he put his arm around her. They gave Alano one final pat and then walked out. Ty went to tack Harley up while Amy went to get Beatriz. They met outside the barn and started riding towards the river.

When they got there, they hopped off their horses and let them graze. They walked over to the fallen tree trunk and sat down.

"I was thinking that we should maybe start planning the wedding soon." Ty said, turning to look at Ty.

"yeah. Sure. When do you want to start?" Amy asked, also turning to look at Ty.

"Well, I was thinking maybe later." Ty replied.

"Sure. We'll ask Lou to get the magazines out." Amy snuggled into Ty. They stayed there a bit longer and then decided to head back to Heartland.

When they got back, they asked Lou for the magazines. She gave the magazines to Amy and Ty, very pleased that they finally wanted to start planning. They started planning.

A few mornings later, Amy was up early again. She suddenly thought of something as she rolled over to face Ty. She smiled softly as she looked at his sleeping figure. She snuggled up to his chest, careful not to wake him too much. She felt him put his arm around her and pull her closer. She smiled in content and started drifting back to sleep.

An hour later, Amy's alarm beeped through her dreams and she felt Ty start to stir. She groaned as she reached over to turn it off. She rolled back over and snuggled into Ty. He put his arm around her.

"We should really get up." he whispered.

"But it's too cold to get up. It's even colder than usual." she moaned.

After a few more minutes, they decided to get up. Amy walked to the shower while Ty waited for her to finish.

While Ty was in the shower, Amy went back to the thought she had earlier that morning.

_'what if I'm pregnant? What if I'm now pregnant? What if sleeping with Ty made me pregnant? Surely it can't be that fast, can it? It has been like 5 months now. Oh, I don't know!' _

And then back in the room came Ty and Amy stopped thinking that thought and pushed it to the back of her mind, and bought the thought of the horses forward. Then they got on with their day.


	4. Chapter 4: The disaster

Chapter 4

Alano was finally trusting Ty and he let Jack get close to him. Amy decided to try riding him and hen get Ty to. She swung into the saddle and started at a walk, then a trot, then a canter and finally a gallop. She then swung down and let Ty have a go. Alano was a bit wary about letting Ty ride him but he still allowed it. He went at a walk and after the trot he realised Ty defiantly wasn't a threat. He eagerly went into a canter and then he went to a gallop before Ty even told him to.

A few days later, Amy was in her room reading one of her mum's journals when she suddenly realised something. She was late. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed her diary. She flicked through it. She grimaced. 4 months and 2 weeks late. How could she not have realised? She then remembered Lou had a pregnancy test left in the bathroom. Amy walked to the bathroom and grabbed the pregnancy test. She read the box and followed the instructions. She had to wait 9 minutes. 9 minutes!

Those 9 minutes felt like forever to Amy but soon the torture of waiting was over. She looked at it up and matched it to what the box said.

Positive!

Amy was happy, excited and nervous. She wasn't sure if Ty wanted a baby quite yet. It might be too early for him and what would everyone else think? Amy had to tell Ty.

She walked out of the house and looked towards the barn. But something else caught her eye.

"SPARTAN!" She screamed at the top of her voice.

Holding Spartan so he couldn't rear or run away was a very well known face. One Amy didn't like. And there was another one holding a gun, pointing it at Spartan, that Amy also recognised too well and didn't like.

Kit and Chase.

Kit was holding Spartan and Chase was pointing the gun at him. She looked more closely. They had drugged Spartan so he would stay calm. She saw Ty come out of the barn. He instantly knew what was going on. He stepped in front of Spartan.

"Ty. Get out of the way, man." Chase said.

"No way!" Ty answered, knowing he had to do this for Amy.

"Ty please. Amy needs to learn not to mess with me and take my boyfriend." Kit said, smirking slightly.

"No. Amy doesn't need to learn anything. I never was really yours like I am, Amy's and I never will be." Ty answered, taking up his turn to smirk. Amy's heart was beating faster and faster. She couldn't hear them. She wanted to run down there but she couldn't. It was like she was glued to the spot. She was frozen. She could only watch and guess what was going on. Ty stepped out of the way and watched as Kit and Chase relaxed. Chase re-aimed the gun and pulled the trigger. Amy's world seemed to slow down big time.

Out came the bullet and Amy watched, horrified.

Just at the last minute, Ty jumped out in front of the bullet and it hit him.

He collapsed to the ground below him.

Blood was spilt everywhere and Amy was suddenly unstuck from the spot. She ran as fast as she could, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"TY!" Amy screamed even louder then she had when she had shouted Spartan, surprising herself.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Amy screamed at Kit and Chase and fell to her knees as she reached Ty. She saw him start to fade.

She was aware but paid no attention as Kit and Chase ran away. She didn't even pay attention as Spartan came around realised what was going on. He started rearing.

Amy took off her jumper and held it over the bullet wound. She pushed down carefully but firmly. She watched Ty carefully as he flinched at the pressure.

"Come on, Ty. Stay with me." Amy said, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Love... you... Ames." Ty said, sending her a weak smile.

"I love you too, Ty." Amy said, smiling at him through her tears.

Then Ty's eyes closed.


	5. Chapter 5: Ty's pov of chapter 4

Chapter 5

**Hi. I decided to do Ty's pov of chapter 4 since that was a main part so enjoy!**

I was walking over to the barn to see Harley when I saw Amy riding Alano. I waved and she motioned me over. I did and she dismounted. She told me to try riding him. I wasn't too sure at first but just went along with it. I've been chucked off enough horses! I let Alano sniff me and then went to the saddle. I swung on and kicked him into a walk. He was a bit wary at first but after the trot he was eager to do the canter and then he went into a gallop before I told him too. He officially trusted me!

A few days later, I was in the barn with Harley when I heard Amy come out of the house. Then I heard her scream.

"SPARTAN!" I didn't even know she could scream that loud. I walked out of the barn and saw why Amy had screamed.

Our two worst ex were trying to shot Spartan. Kit and Chase were out for revenge yet again.

I stepped in front of Kit and Spartan and in the way of Chase and the gun. If they were that desperate to get revenge they'd shot me too. I saw Amy watching and knew that I had to keep her horse safe. Especially Spartan. Kit and chase were trying to get me too move but I didn't. I just stood there. They couldn't be that desperate if they weren't shooting me too. I turned and looked at Kit and Spartan. Only then did I realise how drowsy Spartan looked. They had drugged him. How dare they! I sighed as Kit tried, once again, to get me to move.

"Ty please. Amy needs to learn not to mess with me and take my boyfriend." Kit said, smirking slightly. I was so shocked. Did she really just say that? I hated that smirk as well. I really can't believe I went out with her.

"No. Amy doesn't need to learn anything. I never was really yours like I am Amy's and I never will be." I answered. I saw her face fall in shock and quickly took my turn to smirk. She was NOT expecting that answer back! I then decided to step out of the way to see what they'd do.

I slowly stepped out of the way and watched them. Very closely. I was so shocked to see them do what I hoped they wouldn't do.

They instantly relaxed from the tense position they were in. Chase repositioned the gun and got ready too shoot.

What do I do? Do I risk my life for Spartan? Do I have to stand and watched Amy grieve over Spartan? I'm not going to keep Amy happy either way, am I?

Then I remembered when Spartan got stolen. Amy was mainly upset because Marion, her mum, had died rescuing him or as she phrased it, 'He's all I had left of her'. I suppose she's right. Marion died trying to save him so I couldn't let him be hurt or killed.

I quickly thought of something to do to get this over with. I watched as Chase positioned the gun right for Spartan's heart. His finger went to the trigger and everything seemed to happen really slow. Out shot the bullet. I could see the relief in Kit and Chase's faces. They were relieved they had done it. That relief wouldn't last long with my plan.

At the last minute, I leapt out in front of the bullet. I couldn't bear it hitting Spartan so I made it hit me instead. I saw the shock on Kit and Chase's faces as I collapsed to the grass. At least it was grass and not concrete, I suppose. I heard Amy yell my name even louder than she had when she had shouted Spartan! That was really surprising. I felt a pain in my chest. It hurt like mad. I heard Amy's footsteps as she ran over to me. I heard her yell at Kit and Chase. Everything was starting to blurry. I could see her collapse on her knees next to me, sobbing like mad, though. I heard as Kit and Chase ran away and as Spartan started rearing in fright. I suddenly felt pressure on my shot wound. Amy had her jumper on it. The pressure made it hurt loads more but I knew what she was trying to do so I just flinched. I still had a bit of energy left so I decided to use it on Ames.

"Love... you... Ames." I said, using my last bit of energy by sending her a weak but obvious smile.

"I love you too, Ty." Amy said to me, forcing a shaky smile through her tears and sobs.

Then everything went dark.


	6. Chapter 6: Why now?

Chapter 6

"Come on, Ty." Amy was now crying so much, she had soaked the grass below them. She didn't see Jack and Lou come out.

"Lou, go calm Spartan down. I'll go see Amy." Jack said as they started running to where Amy was knelt by Ty. Lou nodded and slowed down as she approached the rearing Spartan.

"Come on, Spartan. It's only me. Come on." Lou said, soothingly as she walked towards him. She was being careful not to get kicked or trampled on.

Jack kept running and knelt down by Amy.

"What happened?" He asked calmly as Amy leant against him, crying into his shirt.

"Chase and Kit happened. They tried to shoot Spartan but Ty jumped in front of the bullet." Amy explained quickly, her voice shaking with sobs.

Lou had grabbed Spartan's halter and was holding Spartan to the ground and was doing t touch the best she could. She found out that it was really hard to do it on a rearing horse! After a few minutes Spartan had calmed down enough for Lou to take him to his stall. Amy looked at her. She took a deep breath to try and stop her voice shaking so much. It failed.

"Lou. Could you stay with Spartan for a bit? I just want to make sure the drugs haven't messed with him too bad." Jack looked at Amy.

"What drugs?" He asked.

"Kit and Chase drugged Spartan to keep him calm while they shot him." Amy explained, feeling boiling tears prick her eyes again. She tried to hold them back but couldn't. They slid down her already soaked cheeks. Silently. Softly. Slowly.

Kit and Chase had pushed it way WAY too far this time. She heard Jack call an ambulance as she looked at the unconscious Ty. She bit down on her lip, trying not to cry, but she couldn't stop. The tears started running down her cheeks again and she watched as the paramedics got there and rushed Ty in the ambulance. Amy and Jack jumped into Jack's truck and followed them, Jack driving and Amy in the seat next to him letting the tears spill and not bothering to even try to stop them. She tried to stop them as the hospital came into view. She succeded.

They soon got to the hospital. They watched as the paramedics hurried Ty into the hospital. Amy and Jack sat in the truck for a while longer but then got out and slowly walked into the hospital. Amy wasn't sure if she wanted to go in but she knew it would hurt more if she didn't know how Ty was. Jack picked up on her uncertainty and put his arm around her. She leant against him and felt another few stray tears run down her cheeks. They carried on walking to the hospital, Jack's arm wrapped tightly around Amy and Amy leaning against him, a few tears still spilling slowly down her cheeks.

Of all times for this to happen, why now? Why when she was pregnant? Why when she had the best news in the world? Now she had to tell Jack, Soraya and Lou before Ty. She wasn't even sure she should tell Tim. He will probably blow up at her.

_'I suppose he still has to know though.' _Amy thought as they walked through the doors and into the waiting room.

She decided to tell Jack, Soraya and Lou her big news when she got home. It was easier then telling Jack in a hospital. She wasn't sure when to tell Tim since she really didn't want to tell him. They found two seats next to each other and sat down. Jack was looking and worrying about his youngest granddaughter. Amy was staring into space, deep in thought, another load of tears silently sliding down her now fairly dry cheeks as she sat silently, waiting for any news.


	7. Chapter 7: Good and Bad news

Chapter 7

Amy and Jack had been sat in the waiting room for over an hour. Amy had got restless and started pacing back and forth, Jack was watching her worriedly. What was she thinking? Little did he know, she was thinking about how to tell him her big news.

After another 10 minutes, Amy knew she had to tell someone her news.

"Um, Grandpa?"

"Yes honey."

"I have to tell you something." She said.

"OK. What is it?"

"Well, I'm pregnant." she watched his expression. He sat with an unreadable expression. She wished so bad she could read it but it soon turned into a massive grin.

"Really?" he asked, excitedly.

"Yeah. But Ty doesn't know. I found out just before he got shot. I went to tell him but he got shot before I could." she explained, tears starting to drizzle down her cheeks again. Jack held out his arms and she gratefully fell into them. She sobbed into his shirt for a bit.

A few minutes later, they were called into an office by a doctor.

"I'm Doctor Binsten. I understand you are very close to him?" he asked, looking at Amy.

"Yeah. I'm his fiancée." she said quickly.

"And you are?" he looked at Jack.

"He's my Grandfather and he owns Heartland, where Ty works." Amy explained.

"OK. Well, the bullet was high enough to just miss his heart and we were able to find it and get it out so that will heal." Amy could sense a 'but' coming. "but to put it simply, he slipped into a coma when we got him here." Amy looked shocked, trying to take it all in. she glanced over to Jack who also looked shocked.

"A... a coma?" she stuttered. Doctor Binsten just nodded sympathetically.

"I think it would be better if he didn't have any visitors today, if that's alright?" he looked at them. They both nodded silently.

"Thank you." Jack said as he and Amy got up and walked out of the office. Jack looked down at Amy. She was just staring into space again, like earlier. He put his arm around her shoulders. She smiled at him weakly and leant against him as they walked.

In the truck, jack tried to break the silence.

"So, how old is this baby?" he asked.

"I don't know. I worked out that I was 4 months and two weeks late so probably about 4 months and I hadn't even realised." she said and sighed.

"I wouldn't worry. Your grandmother only realised she was pregnant with your mum 2 months before she was born!" Jack said, smiling at the thought of his wife and daughter. Amy laughed and Jack smiled. "You should book a scan and see how close you are." he added. Amy nodded.

"I'll do it once I've told Soraya and Lou. Is it OK if I ask Soraya to stay over tonight?" Amy asked.

"You know it's always fine. You know you have to tell your dad too, right?" Jack looked and her as she groaned.

"Do I have to? I mean, he'll have a go at me and blow up big time!"

"I know but he deserves to know!"

"I never thought you'd say that about dad!" Amy said smiling. Jack smiled back at her,

_'At least she's cheered up a bit.'_ He thought.

Soon they got back to Heartland. Amy ran inside and straight to the phone. She punched in Soraya's number. Lou raised an eyebrow at Jack. He just shrugged and walked into the front room. Lou followed him.

"Hey Soraya. I was wondering if you could come over. I have something really exciting to tell you and Lou, Grandpa already knows, and I was wondering if you could sleep over here too?" she suddenly realised Soraya didn't know about Ty. "I also have some really really really bad news as well." she added. Soraya agreed she'd come over. Amy hung up and put the phone down. She walked into the front room.

"Any news about Ty?" Lou asked.

"He's slipped into a... a... a coma." she said, her voice shaking slightly.

"Oh, Ames. I'm sorry." Lou said, moving to give her sister a hug. Amy just nodded.

They soon heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Amy said and got up. She opened the door and let Soraya in. They walked into the front room and sat down. Amy turned to face Soraya,

"Good news or Bad news first?" Amy asked. Soraya hesitated for a bit,

"Bad news." she answered.

"OK. Ty's in the hospital." she said.

"Is he OK?" Soraya gasped.

"He's in a coma." Amy said, simply.

"Is it alright for me to ask why or not?" Soraya asked.

"It's fine." Amy reassured.

"OK. Why?"

"Because of Kit and Chase. They tried to shoot Spartan but Ty jumped in front of the bullet so it hit him instead. So, Spartan's fine and Ty's in a coma." Amy explained.

"Omg Ames. I'm so so so so sorry!" Soraya said looking at her best friend sympathetically. Amy just nodded and smiled gratefully at her.

"OK. What's the good news." Soraya and Lou asked together. Amy looked at Jack who smiled at her and then looked at how excited Lou and Soraya looked.

"Well, I'm pregnant!" she said, grinning at Lou and Soraya.

"Really?" They asked together.

"Yep."

"With Ty's baby?" Lou asked. Amy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah. Who else's?"

"Just checking." Lou said defensively.

"Does Ty know?" Soraya asked, carefully. Amy appreciated her friend's carefulness.

"No. I was about to tell him but he got shot and now he's in a coma." she said.

"How old is it?" Lou asked.

"I'm not sure, I think about 4 months but I only found out I was pregnant this morning." Amy said. "I'm going to go and book a scan quickly. I'll be right back." she left them talking excitedly. She was grinning as she called the hospital.

A few minutes later, she walked back into the front room.

"I got an appointment for tomorrow so I can have it done and then I can go and see Ty." Amy said.

"That's a good idea." Soraya said.

"Thanks." Amy replied, playfully. "Do you want to go for a ride?" Amy asked Soraya.

"Sure." She said. She looked at Jack who nodded.

"You need to get out." he said. Amy smiled at him gratefully and her and Soraya walked out to the barn. Amy tacked Spartan up while Soraya got Rocky tacked up. They started riding slowly out to the trails.

When they got back, they heard a loud whinny. Amy quickly untacked Spartan and went to see who whinnied. Alano. Amy walked to his stall and sighed.

"I know boy. I want Ty here too. Lets hope he'll be back soon." Amy whispered. Her and Soraya had soon done the feeds and went back inside for supper.


	8. Chapter 8: Why was she here?

Chapter 8

The next day, Amy woke up, startled. She had hardly any sleep that night and she had a feeling that was going to happen for quite a while. She had been worrying about Ty and every time she closed her eyes, she saw the bullet and it hit Ty. She rolled over and looked at her clock. 1 hour early. She sighed and got up. She had missed the warmth of Ty's arms around her too. She grabbed a pair of pale blue jeans and a blue top and a jumper and went to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and got dressed.

She crept downstairs and was glad to see no one else was up. She grabbed her boots and pulled them on.

Then she walked down to the barn. She fed all the horses and cleared out the stalls. Then walked back up to the house.

She grabbed a bit of breakfast and went to grab her phone.

As she walked past the phone she noticed a piece of paper. She looked at it and realised it had her scan appointment on it. She looked and realised the appointment was in 2 hours. She heard her alarm go off and ran upstairs to turn it off. She grabbed her phone and walked back downstairs. She decided to go on a trail ride.

"And where do you think your going?" she heard a voice behind her. She turned and saw Jack.

"I was going to go on a trail ride. I didn't get much sleep last night so I need to go and relax a bit. I still have 2 hours before my scan anyway."

"OK. Make sure your back in time though."  
"I will." she walked outside and decided to ride Spartan. She tacked him up and saw Soraya.

"I was thinking I'd head home." she said. Amy nodded and hugged her. "Tell me if you need anything." she said.

"Thanks, Soraya." Amy said. She watched Soraya walk away and swung herself onto Spartan's saddle. She looked down and smiled softly. It was the tack that Ty had bought her for her birthday a few months ago. She started towards the trails. An hour later, she got back. She quickly untacked Spartan and ran inside. She saw Jack and smiled at him.

"I'm going for my scan now. Could you come because Ty can't?" she asked him.

"Sure honey. Lets go." he said. He scribbled a note for Lou, who was out with Peter, to say where they were and then they left.

They got called in straight away so they didn't have to wait long.

1 hour later, they came out and started walking slowly towards the lift. It turned out the baby was 4 months and the due date was the 17th of January.

When they got to the floor Ty was on the got off the lift and walked towards the room. Amy looked through the little window in the door and gasped.

"What?" Jack asked, as Amy turned to face him.

"Kit." she answered, as Jack gasped. "I think I'm going to wait for her to finish." Amy said and went to find a seat in the waiting room. Jack stared after her and then looked back at the door and then back at Amy, who had found a chair, sat down, put her elbows on her knees and had buried her face in her hands. He quickly called a cab for himself and then walked over to Amy.

"I'm going to head home, OK?" Jack said.

"How will I get home?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I've called a cab for myself so you can drive the truck home." Jack answered, seeing the tears in Amy's eyes.

"OK. I don't know how long I will be. I don't know how long she will be, I mean." Amy said, biting her lip, trying to stop herself from crying. She didn't want to say her name so she'd just stick to saying 'her'.

"Take your time, honey." Jack said and started walking away.

When he was gone, Amy buried her head in her hands again and let a few tears stream down her face.

Why was she here? She had been half the reason Ty had been shot, hadn't she? What was she doing?

Why was she here?


	9. Chapter 9: Amy's pov: Oh Harley

Chapter 9

**Hey. I decided to do a pov for this and since I couldn't do Ty's I decided to do**** Amy's. So, enjoy!**

Why was she here? That was the question running through my head for ages.

I sat outside Ty's room waiting for Kit to finish. I was thinking about Alano and his bond with Ty when I suddenly thought of Harley. No one had seen him for ages. He hadn't tried to get anyone's attention once. I then realised I hadn't seen him in ages because Soraya did Harley's feed instead of me. _He hasn't been riding for ages. _I suddenly thought. I decided to take him on a long trail ride down to the lake, me and Ty's favourite place to go.

It must have been an hour before Kit decided she would go home. I was deep in thought about Ty, the horses, the baby and the wedding when I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Kit coming out of the room. I stood up and walked to her. She turned and saw me. I saw the face go all weird, like she was worried I would kill her. I wouldn't with so many witnesses.

"Why were you in there?" I asked her, as I reached her.

"To see Ty. What else?" She answered smirking.

"Why though?" I asked, her smirk annoying me so so bad.

"Because I felt really bad." She said, her smirk falling.

"You were still stupid and selfish enough to do it!" I said, my voice rising with every word.

"Well, if that stupid horse wasn't so special to you, Ty would never have jumped in front of the bullet for it." She said, her voice also starting to rise.

"That was his choice. I bet he NEVER loved you that much." I was now yelling.

"Yeah? If you didn't go on about that horse then he wouldn't know how special he was." She yelled.

I couldn't take any more. I felt my right hand form into a fist and let it go. It hit her right on the nose! She ran off. I smirked. I only gave her a bit of a bloody nose! That was all. It would heal over time. I then remembered Spartan. He had been a bit weird since the incident and I knew for certain that was a trauma that may seem healed over time but never properly healed. Like me when mum died. It still hurts like mad sometimes and now Ty. I can't lose him too.

I sighed and walked to the door of Ty's room. I took a big, shaky breath and opened the door. I gasped slightly. He looked really peaceful, his chest rising and falling softly and steadily with each breath. There were machines surrounding him. Part of me wanted to just turn away and go home but the other part told me to stay, otherwise it will be harder. I hated seeing Ty like that. It was horrible. I decided to stay, for Ty. I sighed and went to a chair at the side of the bed. I reached over and took his hand in mine and squeezed it gently. "Come on, Ty. Please wake up. For heartland. For Harley. For Alano. For me, Ty. We all miss you like crazy and are desperate for you to come back. Please Ty. I also have some great news which includes you and it's really exciting. Please Ty. Please."

I sat like that until visiting hours were over, then I slowly walked back to the truck and drove back to Heartland.

Once I was back at Heartland, I walked into the kitchen and pulled off my boots. I looked on the table and saw a note:

**Hey Amy,**

**Lou's out with Peter and I popped into town to grab a few things. I should be back soon.**

**Love, Grandpa.**

I sighed, quite happy no one was home. I grabbed the paper and a pen.

**Hey Grandpa,**

**thanks for the note. Kit finally decided to leave! I'm taking Harley out on a trail ride, he hasn't been ridden in ages. See you when I get back.**

**Love, Amy.**

I pulled my boots back on and walked out to the barn.

When I got there, I walked down to Harley's stall, stopping to pat Spartan, Beatriz and Alano. When I got to Harley's stall, I couldn't see him. I looked in and saw him rolling on the straw, groaning. I gasped and reached in my phone for my phone. I punched Scott's number in.

"Hey Scott. It's Amy. Can you come over?" I nearly shouted into the phone.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"I think Harley has colic. How far away are you?"

"I've just finished with this patient. I should be there in about 10 minutes. Stay calm and try and get him to stand. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"OK. Thanks Scott." I hung up and crouched down next to Harley. I looked closer and saw Harley's abdomen was swelling up. "Oh Harley. Come on. You gonna stand for me?" I said taking his halter and standing slowly. I watched as Harley tried to get up but failed and fell back down. I let him lie for a few seconds and then tried again. This time, Harley made it up.

"Good boy, Harley. Good boy." I said, scratching under his forelock. I knew that was favourite place. "We're gonna get through this, OK? For Ty." I said softly. I walked him forward slowly and out of the barn. When they got out, Amy saw Scott. He took a quick look.

"Yep. That's defiantly colic. Do you know how he might have got it?" Scott asked, looking at me.

"I haven't had chance to look yet." I replied. Scott nodded. He went back to his truck while I walked him around. He came back with pain relief and then Scott turned to me.

"I'll have to operate. It can cost a lot though."

"that's fine. We have to do it for Ty. I'll call Lou to see if he is insured."

"OK Then." he said.

"I'll follow in Ty's truck." I said. He nodded. I grabbed my phone and punched in Lou's number.

"Hey Lou, it's Amy. Harley coliced. Do you know if he is insured?" I said.

"He should be. You go and I'll check when I get home." Lou said.

"OK. Thanks Lou. See you later." I hung up and followed Scott.

They soon got there and I was left to watch helplessly as Harley was led away. I got in Ty's truck to keep fairly warm. I put the radio on and found one of me and Ty's favourite songs. 'Halo' by Beyonce. She turned it up and sighed. Soon Scott came out to find her.

The song was long finished and I was listening to one of just my favourite songs. 'White Horse' by Taylor Swift which was followed by 'Our Song' by Taylor Swift then 'Mine' by Taylor Swift and then 'Ours' by Taylor Swift and 'Bless the Broken Road' by Rascal Flatts and finally 'While you loved me' by Rascal Flatts. I found it slightly weird that all her favourite songs were playing.

I saw Scott and got out. "The surgery went fine and worked!" he said as I hugged him.

"Thank you. Can I see him?" I asked.

"Sure." he said. I followed him. We found him and I walked up to him.

"See. I told you we could make it." I whispered to him. Then I repeated what I had said quite a few times. "For Ty."


	10. Chapter 10: Amy's pov: Tim blows up

Chapter 10

**Hey. I decided to also do this in Amy's pov. So, enjoy it!**

_'Well, I suppose I have to tell dad. Do I have to? I suppose so. But I could just keep it a secret. But that would make him even more mad. But he's going to be fuming.'_ I thought. I walked as slow as I could downstairs and to the phone. I punched in dad's number.

After two rings, he picked up.

"Hi dad. It's Amy. Can you come over to Heartland please? I need to tell you something." I said. He agreed.

A few minutes later, his truck pulled up in the drive. I walked out of the house. I looked at dad.

I had told Soraya, Lou and Grandpa she was pregnant and they were fine with it but what about dad? Would he like it?

I walked over to him.

"Um, dad? I need to talk to you."

"Ok honey. What is it?" Tim asked, looking down at me.

"Could we go inside?" I asked.

"Sure." He answered.

We walked into the house. Soraya, Lou and Jack were waiting for us. I had asked them to in case things went wrong.

"Please don't be mad dad but I'm pregnant." I said, just wanting to get it over with. I looked at dad's shocked face which soon turned to a face of anger.

"WHAT?" He shouted.

"I'm pregnant." I repeated, feeling quite afraid but knowing I couldn't back out now.

"WITH WHO'S BABY?" Tim asked.

"Ty's," I mumbled.

"WHO'S?"

"TY'S! ALRIGHT?" I shouted back.

"Your not even married."

"Yes, we are though."

"Your 19. 19." Dad shouted. I felt hot tears prick the back of my eyes.

"And this is why I really really really didn't want to tell you. I knew you'd blow up at me." I shouted.

"Dad. It's her choice." Lou said.

"Yeah but your 19. And Ty won't even wake up to see you have it, I bet you he won't."

"Yeah? Well it's my life and I decide what to do. Not you." I said, tears running down my face. "He jumped in front of that bullet for Spartan and he would NEVER leave me on purpose like you did to mum." She added. '_I just HAD to bring that one up!' _I thought.

"Dad. Get out!" Lou said, while Soraya came over to comfort me.

"No."

"OUT!" Lou shouted.

"I will not take orders from my daughter."

"Yeah? Well, what about your ex-father-in-law? NOW GET OUT!" Grandpa yelled.

Dad decided not to argue and walked out.

"DON'T EXPECT ANY HELP FROM ME." He yelled as he walked out the door. I looked at Soraya, Grandpa and Lou. Tears still running down my cheeks. What if dad was right? What if Ty wouldn't wake up to see our baby?

"Don't listen to him, honey." Grandpa said.

_Yeah. Thanks Grandpa. Easy to do after he said all that about Ty. _I thought.

"But what if he's right about Ty? What if Ty doesn't wake up at all? Maddie / Tom would never be able to meet her father." I said, starting to sob.

"Hey. Ty will wake up. He will. And the baby will meet him. You know how strong Ty is." Lou said, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm going to the hospital to see Ty." I said and grabbed my keys. I searched through them to find Ty's truck key as I walked out the door. I got in Ty's truck and drove to the hospital.


	11. Chapter 11: Amy misses Ty more than ever

Chapter 11

**Hey. It's back to the normal pov. Enjoy!**

Amy was down by the lake with Spartan when she realised 3 months had passed already. They went really quick and Amy realised there was only 1 month left. It was the 17th December. It was 8 days until Christmas. She decided to ride back to Heartland.

"Come on Spartan, boy. Let's go." she swung into the saddle and cantered back to Heartland.

She let Spartan out into the paddock and then went to get Alano, Beatriz and Harley. She got to Beatriz's stall first.

"Hey girl. You gonna come out with Spartan? Yeah? Yeah? Good girl."

Then she got to Alano's stall.

"Hey boy. How you doing? I miss Ty too. Yes I do. Come on. Lets go and put you with Spartan and Beatriz. Yeah?"

Finally, she reached Harley's stall. He looked at her, his eyes sparkling. Amy thought it was weird that a few weeks ago, he had colic. She was so glad he was back to his normal self.

"Hey Harley. How you feeling boy? You look a load better. We did it. We got through it. For Ty. Lets go let you out with your buddies." she led him out. And sat on the fence. She walked back into the barn and felt a sharp pain. The baby was coming.

"GRANDPA!" Amy screamed. He soon came out of the office.

"What?" he asked. Amy looked down at the puddle on the floor. Jack walked to her and to the truck. They got to the hospital in about 30 minutes. Amy was screaming now. Jack looked at her. She had pain written all over her face. They soon got shown to a room.

She had been there for 1 hour.

"Come on Amy. I can see the head." One of the midwives said. Amy looked at Jack.

"I can't do it." she whispered.

"Yes you can, Amy. Come on hun." he said to her.

"I miss Ty." she whispered, looking up at him.

"I know. I know." after another 30 minutes, the baby was out.

"It's a girl." one of the midwives said. Amy smiled weakly.

A few days later, she was allowed out of the hospital. She was so pleased to be home. She got out of the truck and carried the baby in. she got to the living room and sat down. She held the baby to herself. Lou soon came in and sat down next to her. Amy handed the baby to her. Lou took her and smiled. Amy smiled.

"Maddie, right?" Lou asked.

"Yep. Me and Ty were talking about it a few months ago, before all of this and he said he'd like the name Maddie. So that's her name. I decided on Marion being the middle name though." Amy explained. Lou nodded.

"She was a month early, wasn't she?" Lou looked at Amy.

"Yeah." Amy answered. "I just wish Ty could be here." Amy sighed.

"Oh, Amy. If you want to go and see him, I'll stay here." Lou offered.

"Um, I would like to go but I think I'll wait until tomorrow. I've had enough of hospitals!"

"Yeah, I know the feeling." they sat in silence for a bit. Soon it was supper. After supper, she sat with everyone else for a bit. After about an hour Amy said,

"I think I might go to bed."

"OK. We'll put Maddie to bed when we are done." Jack said, passing Maddie to Lou. Amy had refused to invite Tim around.

"Thank you." she said and went upstairs. When she got to her room, she felt a few tears spill down her cheeks. "I want Ty back." She whispered to no one. "Please wake up soon Ty."

She soon got to sleep after a lot of trying, she had to much on her mind. She didn't know when Jack and Lou bought Maddie up. She didn't hear them.

An hour after Amy had gone back to sleep, Lou took Maddie upstairs and put her to bed. Then she went to check on Amy. She smiled as she saw Amy asleep. She went to her room and soon fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Please wake up Ty

Chapter 12

Amy woke up early and went to check on Maddie. She then went to take a shower. When she was dressed she went to the barn. She fed all the horses and then decided to go on a trail ride. She tacked Harley up and left a quick note.

**Hey.**

**I got up early and decided to take Harley for a ride down to the lake. I'll be back as soon as I can. Sorry for leaving you with Maddie but she was asleep and I know she behaves fine for you guys. **

**Have fun!**

**Love, Amy.**

She walked back out to the barn and swung into Harley's saddle. She kicked him into a walk out of Heartland. Then she pushed him to a trot, then a canter and finally a gallop. They galloped to the lake and then Amy got off and walked over to the fallen tree trunk. She perched on it. She thought back to when Ty had proposed to her. They were sat on the tree trunk.

***Flashback***

_**Ty walked out of the barn to find Amy waiting for him. He got on Harley and they galloped towards the lake. It was really sunny and bright so the water glistened more and looked even more beautiful then usual! When they got there. They hopped off and tied the horses to trees and then walked to their fallen tree trunk and sat down on it. Amy leaned into Ty as he put his arm around her. They sat in silence for a bit and then Amy looked up at Ty,**_

_**"thanks for such a great birthday!" she said.**_

_**'It's just about to get even better!' Ty thought. He took a big breath and stood up. Amy looked confused,**_

_**'Did I say or do something?' Amy thought. Then she looked in shock at Ty. He had just crouched in front of her and was on one knee now. He slipped a small box out if his pocket. He opened it and looked at her,**_

_**"I love you Amy, I've never met a more gorgeous, sweet, loving and perfect girl than you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you! Amy Fleming, Will you please marry me and be my wife?"**_

_**"YES!" Amy screamed happily. Ty stood up and Amy flung herself at him! "I love you, Ty!"**_

_**"I love you too, Ames!" Ty said. He took the ring out of the box as Amy held out her hand and Ty slipped the ring on and smiled at her. She smiled back.**_

_**"Perfect fit!" she whispered. Then they leaned towards each other and kissed on the lips for a long time. The 2 horses looked at their riders surprised but sensed they should keep quite so they did. After a while of watching they went back to grazing and Amy and Ty broke apart. They looked at each other a while longer and then climbed on their horses and rode back to Heartland.**_

***End of Flashback***

she sighed and looked over the lake. It was glistening just like it had then. She sat there for about half an hour and then got up and walked to Harley. He looked at her and then turned so she could get on him. She swung on him and they walked slowly back to Heartland. She gave him a horse biscuit and then she walked up to the house.

She walked into the living room.

"Thanks for ditching us." Lou said, teasingly.

"I'm so sorry. I really needed a ride and Harley did too. We went down to the lake."

"That was nice."

"kinda. I had the thought of the proposal which was quite sad. I just want Ty back." she said, the last sentence in a whisper.

"I know Amy. He'll wake up. I bet you." Amy smiled gratefully at Lou.

"Is it OK if I can go and see Ty? Or were you planning on going out?" Amy asked.

"It's fine. See you in a bit." Lou called.

"Bye." Amy grabbed her keys and phone and walked over to Ty's truck.

She soon got to the hospital. She walked in and into Ty's room. She took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Hey Ty. I'm back. Sorry about not being able to come the last few days. I was really busy with the massive surprise for you. I hope you aren't to bad. Please wake up soon. Lou misses you. Grandpa misses you. The horses miss you. And I miss you more than words could say. I miss you so much and I need you back. I took Harley for a ride down to the lake today so that gave me a flashback to the proposal. That was the best present in the world but I have an idea of something that would beat that. You waking up. Please say you can hear this and please please please wake up soon. Heartland misses and needs you back. Please, Ty." She sat like that for well over an hour and then decided she needed to go.

"I'm gonna go now. Please wake up, Ty. I'll come back tomorrow. I promise. Bye." she walked out the room and drove back to Heartland.

When she got back, she saw Lou, Jack and Maddie waiting for her. She sighed. She walked in and put her arms out. Lou passed Maddie to Amy and Amy held Maddie to herself.

"Any more news?" Jack asked. Amy shook her head.

"Nope. Same as before I had this monkey." she sighed. She went to bed early again that day.

She always made sure someone was home to watch Maddie while she went to visit Ty. She decided to keep Maddie a secret from Ty. Then if he woke up for Christmas, she could be one of his Christmas presents! She visited Ty everyday from then on.


	13. Chapter 13: 4 days 'till christmas

Chapter 13

Amy was sat on the fence, looking at the 4 best horses at Heartland. Spartan, Beatriz, Harley and Alano. They were grazing in a group. Amy smiled softly. She felt her phone vibrate and heard her and Ty's favourite song, 'Halo' by Beyonce. She took it out her pocket and looked at the caller id. Lou.

"Hey Lou. What's up?"

"Hey Amy. I was just phoning to say that I should be back in about 10 minutes so I can watch Maddie while you go and see Ty." Lou said.

"Thanks Lou. I'll go see if she's up yet. I don't want her to be too grumpy with her aunt!" Amy said, hopping off the fence.

"Little Maddie? Grumpy?" Lou joked. She knew Maddie was an angel in front of people apart from Amy!

"See you in a bit." Amy said, grinning. She hung up and walked to the nursery. She peaked in to see Maddie still asleep. She sighed and walked downstairs. She groaned as she heard Maddie start to cry. She trudged back upstairs and picked up Maddie. She carried her downstairs and sat on a chair. She leant back and after a few minutes, felt someone shake her.

Her eyes flew open to see Lou looking down at her concerned.

"Are you OK?" She asked Amy. Amy guessed she had fallen asleep and was asleep when Lou got there.

"Yeah. Those sleepless nights are just catching up to me." Amy sighed. She looked down at Maddie and carefully got up. She handed Lou, Maddie.

"Call me if she gets too much." Amy said.

"This little one? Too much?" Lou teased.

"See you later." Amy said.

"Bye." Lou shouted after her.

"I'm going to take Ty's truck." She called, grabbing her keys off the side. She had Ty's spare truck key on her keys so she didn't have to take his. She walked outside and to Ty's truck. She got in and flicked through the radio stations. Nothing good was on so she got her phone and put some music on, obviously starting with 'Halo'.

When she got there, she got out the truck, walked into the hospital, walked to the lift and walked into Ty's room. She knew she could probably walk it with her eyes closed, she knew it so well. She sat in a chair closest to Ty's bed. She reached for his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Alano's getting on really well and his owner's don't want him any more so I have to find him a new home and I know just who to give him to!" She said smiling.

"Harley, Spartan and Beatriz are doing fine too. All 4 of them are sharing a paddock so their paddock is basically the 'best horse' paddock." She wondered if he could hear her.

"It's 4 days until Christmas day! I'm really excited apart from the fact that if you don't wake up, it would be pretty much the worst Christmas ever." She sighed. She sat there a bit longer.

"I should really get going." She said and slowly stood up. She slowly walked back to the door. Just as she opened the door, she heard a deep, dead familiar, male voice.

"Amy."

"Ty." She said, nearly yelling but managed to keep controlled. She ditched her bag at the door and ran to him. She saw the emerald eyes she had missed so much. The grin she had missed so much. The voice she had missed so much. She dodged all the machines and drips and stuff and kissed Ty. Not on the forehead. Not on the cheek. But on the lips. The lips she had missed kissing so bad.

Then they heard a knock on the door and pulled apart. Amy, weaving back around all the machines, looked at the door and saw that her bag was blocking the door. She quickly walked to the door, grabbed her bag and opened the door. She smiled at the person on the other side.

"Hello Doctor Binsten." Amy said.

She liked him. He was a great doctor who you could feel really comfortable around. She certainly felt like that. She could be herself, ask him any questions about Ty, silly or not.

"Hello Amy. One of the nurses heard your just-under-a-scream and came to get me." He said smiling. Amy grinned at him.

"Um, yeah. Sorry about that." She said. They both laughed.

"And was that a good scream or not?" He asked.

"Good. Great even. He's woken up!" She nearly screamed again.

"Well that is good." He said, walking over to Ty.

"Hello Mr. Borden. I'm your doctor, Doctor Binsten. Your fiancée here has been worried sick. She's been to see you every day and never lost hope!" He said. Ty looked at Amy, who smiled at him. He grinned at her.

After a few more minutes, Doctor Binsten had finished examining Ty.

"Well Mr. Borden. It seems you haven't lost memory or anything so I think you only need to stay here for another 3 days."

"3 days? I suppose I get to go home on Christmas day. But 3 days?" He groaned.

"I'm afraid so Mr. Borden." And with that he left.

"So, how are you feeling, Mr. Borden?" Amy asked, mocking Doctor Binsten's 'Mr. Borden'.

"Amy? I heard that." Doctor Binsten called from the door. All 3 of them burst out laughing.

"Sorry." Amy apologised. She waited to make sure he had gone.

"OK. So, how are you really feeling?" Amy asked.

"Well I was quite happy until it turned out I have to stay another 3 days!" He replied. "How long was I in a coma for?" He asked.

"4 months. Were you able to hear anything throughout the 4 months?"

"The last 2 months I've been able to." He said. "Have I missed much?" He asked.

"Not really. Well, apart from a massive surprise I have for you!" She said. "And you can't know what it is until you can come home!"

"Well, that's a little mean, don't you think?"

"Not really." They chatted for ages and then the visiting hours were over. "I have to go." Amy said, sadly as a nurse came in.

"Oh. But we were having so much fun." Ty whined.

"I know. I'll come tomorrow." She said.

"You better. Or your in trouble." He answered.

"And how do you plan on getting back at me?" She asked him, playfully.

"I'll find a way!" They were interrupted by the nurse.

"Miss. Fleming. Visiting hours are over. Please can you leave?" Ty groaned and Amy sighed. She gave Ty a kiss and then started walking away.

"I'll come back as soon as the visiting hours start." Amy promised.

"OK. See you tomorrow." He said, waving. She waved and walked out the room. She bumped into Doctor Binsten.

"Oh. Hey Amy." He said.

"Hi Doctor Binsten." Amy said.

"You leaving already?" He asked.

"Well, visiting hours are over." She answered, confused.

"Oh yeah. I decided that I'd let you visit when you want. I'll talk to Ty and get him to call you tonight. I'll tell the nurses as well."

"Thank you." She squealed. She drove home in silence.

When she got home, she saw Lou and Jack waiting for her. "Any news?" Jack asked.

"He's awake!" She squealed happily.

"Ah. That's good." Lou said, relaxing.

"And Doctor Binsten said I could visit when I wanted to. I don't need to go in the visiting hours." Amy added.

"Oh Amy. That's great!" Jack said, hugging her. She grinned at them and then went upstairs to change. She grabbed some yard clothes. She walked down to the barn. She had just finished the feeds when her phone vibrated and 'Halo' started playing. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked. 'Ty' was flashing across the screen. She quickly answered it.

"Hey Ty." She said.

"Hey Ames." He said. "I was just calling to say I agreed to the visiting thing so come as soon as you can tomorrow."

"I'll wake up earlier so I can get the feeds done and then come and visit you."

"OK. What you doing now?" He asked.

"I've just finished the feeds, now I'm walking into the house to grab a bit of supper. What about you?"

"Sitting around, waiting for supper, being bored stiff and wishing you were here." He answered. Amy giggled.

"I wish you were here too. I missed you like crazy and now I miss you even more!" Amy said. Ty laughed.

"Well, here's supper. I'll see you tomorrow. Remember, early."

"I'll go set my alarm now." Amy said. "I love you, Ty."

"I love you too, Ames. Bye."

"Bye Ty." She hung up and walked to her room. She set the alarm an hour early. Then she went downstairs.

"Lou? Could you stay here tonight? I'm going to see Ty early and I need someone to watch Maddie. And Grandpa's done enough." She added as he was about to protest.

"Sure. Let me tell Peter." She pulled her phone out her pocket and vanished. She looked on the floor and saw Maddie playing on her play blanket. She picked her up.

"Hey Maddie. Who's Mummy's little girl? Who's mummy's little girl? You are! Just you wait. 3 days and you get to meet daddy. He's going to love you. I can tell." She said to her. Jack smiled at his youngest granddaughter and her daughter, his great granddaughter.

The next morning, Amy's alarm interrupted her dreams. Amy groaned and tried to hide under the covers from the cold of the morning. Then she remembered Ty. She leapt up and took a quick shower. She pulled on some old yard clothes and went to the barn.

She finished the feeds and stalls and went back inside to change into something different. She grabbed her new faded blue skinny jeans and a random top. She grabbed a hoodie and headed to Ty's truck. It was round about 7.00 am by the time she got there. She went in and went to Ty's room. It was dark and Amy guessed Ty was still asleep. She went and sat down in a chair.

"Morning Ames." He said.

"Ty." She exclaimed. "You made me jump!" Ty laughed. Amy smiled at him and leaned towards him. They kissed for a while and then there was a knock on the door. They quickly pulled away as a nurse came in.

"You must be Miss. Fleming?" The nurse asked and held out her hand.

"Yep. That's me." Amy said and smiled, shaking the nurse's hand.

"Are you ready for breakfast, Ty?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah. I'm starving." He answered. The nurse left and Amy moved back to her chair and moved it closer to Ty's bed.

"Did you have anything to eat this morning?" Ty asked, he knew what Amy could be like when it came to breakfast.

"Yeah." Amy lied.

"Ames, I've known you for ages. I know when your lying. I'll ask the nurse to get you something when she comes back."

"Don't Ty. I can go buy myself something if I get hungry."

"Yeah. But I know you won't." Ty answered.

"Well, at least this is a fairly good place to pass out!" Amy said. They laughed. The nurse soon came back.

"Is there any chance you could get Ames something to eat?" Ty asked. The nurse nodded and walked away.

"Ty. I told you I wasn't hungry." Amy whined.

"Well I am and I don't know how you aren't. Especially after doing feeds and cleaning stalls this morning." Ty said. The nurse soon came back with a small plate.

"Sorry I couldn't get much. You are only a guest." The nurse apologised.

"Thank you and that's fine. I'm not really hungry but Ty thinks I need to eat." Amy explained.

"You have a ranch at home with a load of horses. You need all the energy you can get. Especially since I can't come back and help yet." Ty said. Amy sighed in defeat and started eating.

A few minutes later, they had both finished and were talking.

"OK. Ty. I didn't want to say anything until we got back to Heartland but I think you need to know. We had a slight incident with Harley. He's fine now but he coliced. Pretty bad. Scott had to operate." She was interrupted by Ty.

"Wait, colic surgery? Isn't that meant to cost loads?" Ty asked.

"Yeah. But it turns out Harley was insured so it was fine and we had to do it. For you." Amy said. "And as I said, he's fine now." Amy added.

A few hours later, Amy was watching out the door window from her chair by Ty's bed while Ty was sleeping. She saw someone look in and knew instantly who it was. Kit. She had to see what Ty thought of her apologizing.

She waved at Kit to come in. She must've shaken a bit because Ty woke up suddenly.

"You still here?" He asked her.

"I wouldn't leave you for the world." She answered. Ty looked over to the door.

"Who's that?" He asked Amy.

"Kit." She answered.

"What?" Ty gasped suddenly. "What's she doing here?" He asked.

"Probably wanting to apologize to you." She answered. She continued waving her in.

"You can't let her in." He said.

"Why not? I already taught her not to get to close to you and me." She answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I punched her."

"Really? When?"

"The day after you got shot. I came into see you for the first time and Kit was there. I waited for her to come out. When she finally came out, we started off talking but that soon turned to yelling and then she blamed all this on me because I'm constantly saying how special Spartan is so I punched her." She explained. "I only gave her a bloody nose though." Amy sighed.

"Still pretty good." Ty grinned. Amy was now mouthing 'woss' and 'chicken' at Kit now, still trying to get her in.

"You could just go and tell her to come in." Ty suggested.

"All right. Are you sure your fine with Kit coming?" Amy asked.

"Yep. I know she won't get too close with you around." Ty answered, grinning. Amy got up and walked to the door.

"Hey Kit. Ty would like to see you." Amy said. She walked back in with Kit following her. Amy went back to her seat while Kit went to sit on the other side.

"What do you want, Kit?" Ty asked, loudly.

"I wanted to apologize. I felt really bad." Kit said.

"A bit late, don't you think?" Ty said.

"Well, I couldn't do it before." Kit said, slightly flirtatiously.

"Well, you should have thought of that first." Ty snapped, which just seemed to make Kit more flirtatious.

'_Idiot_.' Thought Amy.

She then felt herself gasp quietly. Kit was leaning down to Ty, to kiss him. He looked like he was going to go for it until she was really close. He dodged her and punched her in the eye.

"Ow." She screamed. Amy could feel a smirk on her lips. She watched Kit run out the room. Amy couldn't help bursting out laughing. Ty smiled at her.

"Didn't think I'd let her kiss me, did you?" Ty asked.

"No." Amy lied.

"Can you not trust me?" Ty teased.

"I don't know." Amy playfully hesitated. Ty reached over and playfully hit her. She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Thanks for not punching me." Amy whispered jokingly.

"I'd never dare punch you." Ty said, softly. They smiled at each other and then kissed again.


	14. Chapter 14: Ty's pov of chapter 13

Chapter 14

**Hey. I decided to do a Ty's pov of view so this is of where he starts being able to hear people but not fully awake. It might be a pov of chapter 13 as well.**

I heard a familiar voice. It was small and feminine. I was trying to work out who it was while I listened.

"Alano's missing you like crazy." she was saying. Amy! It was Ames. "I miss you like mad too, Ty. I need you back. I need your help." she continued saying. I wanted to know what she was talking about. Then it all flooded back to me.

***Flashback***

"SPARTAN!" I heard Amy scream. I walked out of the barn and gasped.

Kit was holding Spartan while Chase aimed a gun at him.

I stepped in between Kit and Spartan and Chase and the gun. I saw Amy watching and knew that I had to keep Spartan safe. Kit and chase were trying to get me too move but I didn't. I stood still. I turned and looked at Kit and Spartan. They had drugged him.

"Ty please. Amy needs to learn not to mess with me and take my boyfriend." Kit said, smirking slightly.

"No. Amy doesn't need to learn anything. I never was really yours like I am Amy's and I never will be." I answered. I then decided to step out of the way to see what they'd do.

I slowly stepped out of the way and watched them. They re-aimed the gun at Spartan.

I quickly thought of something to do to get this over with. I watched as Chase positioned the gun right for Spartan's heart. His finger went to the trigger and everything seemed to happen really slow. Out shot the bullet.

At the last minute, I leapt out in front of the bullet. I saw the shock on Kit and Chase's faces as I collapsed to the grass. I heard Amy yell my name even louder than she had when she had shouted Spartan! I felt a pain in my chest. I heard Amy's footsteps as she ran over to me. I heard her yell at Kit and Chase. Everything was starting to blur. I could see her collapse on her knees next to me, sobbing like mad. I heard as Kit and Chase ran away and as Spartan started rearing in fright. I suddenly felt pressure on my shot wound. Amy had her jumper on it.

"Love... you... Ames." I said, using my last bit of energy by sending her a weak but obvious smile.

"I love you too, Ty." Amy said to me, forcing a shaky smile through her tears and sobs.

Then everything went dark.

***End of Flashback***

That was all I remembered because I blacked out. Amy was now talking about all the horses sensing something was up. I heard her get up from her chair and let go of my hand.

"Please Ty. Wake up soon. Heartland needs you. The horses need you. I need you." she said. I wanted so bad to tell her that I was fine. I wanted to be able to move and talk but I couldn't. I remembered hearing about sometimes people could hear in a coma but I never thought that would be me. I never thought it would be me in a coma in the first place. I sighed mentally since I couldn't really which was so annoying.

I heard Amy come everyday for like, a month. But one day, I didn't hear her soft footsteps coming in and sitting down. I didn't hear her soft voice talking about Heartland and the horses. I wondered why. I heard Caleb, Ashley and the nurses but not Amy. I started worry that she had given up. I hope she hasn't. What if she has?

I didn't hear her the next few days either. But about 4 days later, she was back. She apologized for not coming and I relaxed, a lot. She went back to talking about the horses.

Soon, she said she had to go. I heard her get up and walk to the door. I decided I'd try calling her. I realised I could open my eyes and see really well. I saw Amy open the door.

"Amy." I called, softly. She spun around to look at me. I grinned at her.

"Ty." She nearly screamed. She let go of the door so it slammed shut and dropped her bag in front of the door. She ran over to me. She leaned towards me and kissed me. On the lips. I had missed it so much. I had felt her kiss me on the cheek before she left everyday. I eagerly kissed her back.

It ended too soon when we heard a knock on the door. We looked over at the door. Amy walked over and retrieved her bag. I closed my eyes as she opened the door. I heard her say hi to the person on the other side. I heard the doctor say something which made them both laugh. Then he said something which made Amy nearly scream in happiness again. I smiled softly and opened my eyes as I heard them come over.

"Hello Mr. Borden. I'm your doctor, Doctor Binsten. Your fiancée here has been worried sick. She's been to see you every day and never lost hope!" He said. I looked over at Amy who smiled and blushed slightly. I grinned at her.

A few minutes later, which felt like ages, Doctor Binsten had finally finished examining. He pointed out I hadn't lost memory or anything so I only had to stay 3 days.

3 whole days. Ugh! I do get to go home on Christmas day though!

Amy asked how I was feeling and added 'Mr. Borden' on the end, mocking Doctor Binsten. We heard him look around the door.

"Amy? I heard that." we heard him say. All 3 of us laughed. Amy apologised and then paused, making sure he had gone, before continuing. She asked how I really was.

"Well I was quite happy until it turned out I have to stay another 3 days!" I replied. A new question then came to me. "How long was I in a coma for?" I asked.

She answered with 4 months and then she asked if I could hear anything. I worked out that I had been able to for the last 2 months. I asked if I missed much. She said no apart from a big surprise I wasn't allowed to know until I was home. We chatted for ages after that. Once again, it ended all to soon. A nurse came in and interrupted us. We talked for a little longer and then Amy got told to go. She said she'd be back as soon as she was allowed to. She gave me a quick kiss and left.

A few minutes later, I was waiting for supper when Doctor Binsten came in. we greeted each other with a hi and then he walked over to me.

"It's my understanding you don't really have any family," I shook my head. "so I was wondering if you would like to tell Amy that she can visit you when she likes. It's fine by me and I will tell the nurses." I nodded.

"Thank you." I said.

"I told Amy you'd call her so you'd better do that now." I nodded again and grabbed my phone. I punched in her number and put the phone to my ear.

After two rings, she picked up.

"hey Ty." she said.

"hey Ames." I said. "I was just calling to say I agreed to the visiting thing so come as soon as you can tomorrow."

"I'll wake up earlier so I can get the feeds done and then come and visit you."

"OK. What you doing now?" I asked, curiously.

"I've just finished the feeds, now I'm walking into the house to grab a bit of supper. What about you?" she answered. I realised how much I missed it there. I especially missed Harley and Alano.

"Sitting around, waiting for supper, being bored stiff and wishing you were here." I answered, smiling as Amy giggled.

"I wish you were here too. I missed you like crazy when you were in the coma and now I miss you even more!" Amy said. I laughed.

"Well, here's supper. I'll see you tomorrow. Remember, early." I said as the nurse came back in.

"I'll go set my alarm now." Amy said. "I love you, Ty."

"I love you too, Ames. Bye."

"Bye Ty." I smiled softly as she hung up and put the phone down. I ate the supper and soon found myself drifting to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up and remembered Amy said she was going to come early. I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. 6.00 am. What time was she going to come? I laid against the pillows and smiled as my mind drifted to her.

An hour later, I heard the door open and close gently. I smiled as I realised that it was still dark and she must have thought I was still asleep. I looked at her,

"Morning, Ames." I said, softly.

"Ty!" She exclaimed. "You made me jump!" I chuckled and she smiled at me. We kissed on the lips and were soon interrupted by a nurse. We quickly pulled away. We looked over at the nurse as she walked over to us.

"You must be Miss. Fleming?" The nurse asked and held out her hand.

"Yep. That's me." Amy said and smiled, standing up and shaking the nurse's hand. She then turned to me and asked if I was ready for breakfast. I suddenly realised how hungry I was.

"Yeah. I'm starving." I replied.

The nurse walked away and Amy moved her chair closer to the bed. I then realised that Amy might not have had anything to eat. I asked her. She said yes but I could tell she was lying. I could see it in her eyes. I decided to ask the nurse to get her something. She tried protesting but failed. When the nurse came back, I asked. She said yes and came back with a small plate. She said she couldn't get much since Amy was only a guest. Amy nodded and explained that she wasn't very hungry but I made her. I then reminded her she had a ranch full of horses and not me to help. In our playful argument, I forgot the nurse was there.

We were talking after a while about the horses. Amy then turned and looked me right in the eyes. She started explaining about Harley getting colic. It was weird because that wasn't wheat got to me. Amy went on to say that Scott had to operate. That's what got to me. It cost loads, didn't it? I asked and she explained Harley was insured. I felt myself relax.

I must've fallen asleep because a while later, I felt someone holding my hand and shaking slightly. I woke up and looked to find Amy waving to someone at the door. She looked at me and stopped waving.

"You still here?" I asked, slightly surprised.

"I wouldn't leave you for the world." She answered. I glanced at the door, wondering who she was so desperate to get in.

"Who's that?" I asked, looking back at Amy.

"Kit." She answered like it was no big deal.

"What?" I gasped suddenly and felt myself tense. "What's she doing here?" I asked.

"Probably wanting to apologize to you." She answered. She continued waving her in much to my surprise.

"You can't let her in." I said.

"Why not? I already taught her not to get to close to you and me." She answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I punched her."

"Really? When?"

"The day after you got shot. I came into see you for the first time and Kit was there. I waited for her to come out. When she finally came out, we started off talking but that soon turned to yelling and then she blamed all this on me because I'm constantly saying how special Spartan is so I punched her." She explained. "I only gave her a bloody nose though." Amy sighed.

"Still pretty good." I grinned. I smirked as I looked and saw what Amy was now doing. She was mouthing 'woss' and 'chicken' at Kit now, still trying to get her in.

"You could just go and tell her to come in." I suggested, playfully. I could tell she had been desperate for me to say that.

"All right. Are you sure your fine with Kit coming?" Amy asked, looking carefully at me.

"Yep. I know she won't get too close with you around." I answered, grinning as I pictured what it must've been like to see Amy punch Kit. Amy got up and walked to the door. I saw her stick her head out the door and say something. She soon came back and walked quickly to her bed so Kit wouldn't beat her there. She gently wrapped her hand back around mine. I sent her a small smile which soon faded when I saw Kit coming in slowly.

"What do you want, Kit?" I asked, my voice raised quite a bit.

"I wanted to apologize. I felt really bad." Kit said. I could fell a little smirk and glanced over at Amy, who was also smirking slightly. I looked back to Kit.

"A bit late, don't you think?" I said. I was shocked by how Kit said the next thing.

"Well, I couldn't do it before." Kit said, slightly flirtatiously. Yep. She said it flirtatiously. I was so shocked I couldn't keep my anger in. Especially when I saw Amy's shock out the corner of my eyes.

"Well, you should have thought of that first." I snapped, which just seemed to make Kit more flirtatious. I suddenly had a great idea which would give Kit a well deserved awakening and it would test how much Amy trusts me at the same time. I could see Kit was leaning towards me to kiss me. I heard Amy gasp quietly as she watched me not move. My plan worked perfectly. When Kit was really close, I dodged and punched her in the eye.

"Ow." She screamed. I felt a pleased, satisfied smirk and looked at Amy who was also smirking.

"Didn't think I'd let her kiss me, did you?" I asked playfully. I already knew from her gasp that she thought I would.

"No." Amy lied. I could also see it in her eyes.

"Can you not trust me?" I teased, looking at her.

"I don't know." Amy playfully hesitated. I reached over and playfully hit her. She leaned forward and kissed me.

"Thanks for not punching me." Amy whispered jokingly.

"I'd never dare punch you." I said, softly. we smiled lovingly at each other and carried on with our deep, passionate kiss.


	15. Chapter 15: Christmas Day

Chapter 15

It was Christmas day tomorrow and Ty was allowed out of the hospital tomorrow. She couldn't wait. She heard 'Halo' for the millionth time that day. 'Ty' was flashing across the screen. Again!

"Hey Ty."

"Hey Ames. Are they back yet?" Ty asked, hopefully. Amy had lied and pretended they had a pregnant mare which had to be watched so she didn't have to tell him about Maddie.

"Not yet. Lou called 5 minutes ago saying she'd be 5 minutes. Oh look. There she is now. I'll be there in about 30 minutes."

"OK. Don't take to long. Tell Lou I say hi."

"OK. I love you. See you in a bit."

"Love you too. Bye." Amy hung up and turned to Lou.

"Apparently we have a pregnant mare in the barn which someone has to watch at all times." Amy said jokingly. "I had to keep Maddie a secret! Oh yeah. Ty says hi." she added.

"Right. Is Maddie OK?" Lou asked.

"Yep. She's napping at the moment." Amy answered.

"OK. Tell Ty I said hi." Lou called after her.

"OK. Bye." Amy got in Ty's truck and started it up.

In 30 minutes, she got there. She quickly walked up to Ty's room.

"That wasn't 30 minutes. It was more like 40." Ty said.

"sorry. I had to catch Lou up on the pregnant mare" Amy explained. She wasn't totally lying either. She had to catch Lou up but on a baby rather than a pregnant mare!

"OK. I can't wait for tomorrow." he said. Amy pretended to ponder for a minute.

"Why? It's Christmas day tomorrow which is good and there's something else. What is it? Ummmm. What could it be?" Ty could tell she knew and was just pretending. He leaned over and playfully smacked her on the arm. Amy tried to look offended. "How could you smack a girl?" she asked.

"Do you want me to show you again?" Ty asked, playfully.

"Not really. OH! That's it! Your coming home. How could I forget?" Amy pretended to remember.

"Oh. How _could_ you forget?" he asked, teasingly. They chatted and teased each other for ages.

"you look so much better then you did when I saw you for the first time after you had been shot." Amy said, smiling at her.

"Oh, thanks" Ty said sarcastically.

"You know, I can't wait for tomorrow. Not because it's Christmas but because I get my Ty at home with me again." she said smiling at him. He smiled back.

"And I can't wait to get home and have my Amy with me again." he said.

"And I have 2 brilliant presents for you!" Amy said, smiling secretively.

"Awww. Please tell me what they are. I haven't got you much to surprise you with." Ty tried pleading.

"I'm not going to tell you what they are and you gave me an early Christmas present." Amy said.

"And, what was that?" Ty asked

"You waking up." Amy replied, softly. They smiled at each other and Amy leaned towards Ty. They kissed. The kiss lasted for quite a while.

"Do you know what time you can go tomorrow?" Amy asked. Ty shook his hand. Amy realised he looked exhausted. She sat and stroked his hand far a while and soon he was asleep. Amy stayed until 9 pm and then decided to go before Lou started worrying. She let his hand go and stood up. She looked at Ty and smiled. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. She saw Doctor Binsten and walked over.

"Um, Doctor Binsten? What time can Ty be picked up tomorrow?" Amy asked.

"Oh, hi Amy. I would say at about 12 but since it's Christmas, what about 8.00 am?"

"OK. And do you need to see him before he goes?" Amy asked

"Yes but I'll make sure I'm there well before 8.00am."

"OK. Thanks. I have two awesome presents for him." she smiled.

"And what would they be?"

"A baby."

"What? You were pregnant?"

"Yeah. I found out the morning Ty got shot." she sighed

"That was unlucky."

"Yeah. The other is a horse."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. Where he works at Heartland he bonded really well with a horse with the fear of men." Amy explained.

"Nice presents."

"Yeah. That's what I thought. I best be going, before my sister starts worrying."

"OK. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yep. I'll be the one picking him up."

"OK. See you tomorrow then."

"Yeah. Bye."

She drove home in silence. Christmas eve tonight. Christmas day tomorrow. And Ty was coming home tomorrow. She was so excited but really tired too. She had been at the hospital 8.00 am to 9.00 pm.

She got home and walked in the living room. She saw Lou led on the sofa with Maddie led next to her. She crept over to the sofa and gently picked Maddie up.

"Come on, princess. Lets get you to your own bed." she carried her upstairs and smiled as Maddie snuggled into her.

"You want to sleep with me tonight?" Amy asked. She took her to her bed and led down, with Maddie lying on top of her. "You're going to meet your daddy tomorrow. Yes you are. So you've got to be a good girl. OK?" she sighed and soon fell asleep.

She woke up to find Maddie asleep on top of her still. She smiled softly.

"Come on sweetie. Mummy's got to get up." she picked Maddie up and carried her to her cot. She placed her in it and went to take a shower and then she got on some yard clothes and went outside. She finished the feeds and the stalls and made herself a piece of toast so Ty wouldn't make her eat again. She ate the toast and ran upstairs to change into her skinny jeans and a top. She then grabbed a pen and piece of paper to write a note to them.

**Merry Christmas!**

**Sorry to have left so early but I am dying to see Ty. Doctor Binsten said Ty's allowed out at 8.00am so we should be back at about 8.30 – 9.00am. Make sure the place is ready for Ty. I want it perfect. Oh and Maddie is still here too so listen out for her.**

**Thanks.**

**Love, Amy**

She grabbed her keys and pulled her boots on. She ran out to Ty's truck and soon got to the hospital. She walked to the hospital, to the lift and to Ty's room. He was awake.

"Merry Christmas!" she said.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" he said back. Amy walked over to his bed and gave him a kiss.

"Have you had breakfast?" Ty asked her.

"Yeah. I had a piece of toast."

"It's Christmas and you had a piece of toast?" Ty asked.

"Yep. I wanted to get here as fast as I could and a proper breakfast would've taken too long to cook."

"I suppose. So what time can I go?" he looked at her.

"8.00am. It's 6.30 now."

"There's still an hour and a half." Ty groaned.

"Not so bad when I'm here though, is it?"

"No. I'm just lucky to have someone like you who visits early and stays for ages. How long did you stay here last night?" Ty asked again.

"9.00pm." Amy answered.

"Lou must've been worried sick." Ty gasped.

"no. I walked in to see her asleep on the sofa!" Amy laughed.

"But you spent the whole of Christmas eve here rather then with your family."

"1. you are family, and 2. I've spent plenty of Christmas eves with them and I didn't want to leave you to lay here alone. They had each other." Amy said.

"your the best, you know that?"

"your better." Amy smiled. They kissed but not for very long because they were once again interrupted by a nurse.

"You ready for the big Christmas breakfast?" she asked.

"Yep." Ty answered, grinning. The nurse soon bought in a plate of food and left.

"That's a lot." Amy said.

"yeah." Ty agreed. "here. Have a sausage, an egg and a piece of bacon."

"no thanks, Ty. You enjoy it."

"I can't with you not eating anything." Amy gave in and started eating. She had just finished eating when her phone started ringing. She tried to ignore it but Ty stopped her.

"Answer it." Ty said.

"OK." She slipped her phone out of her pocket and looked, Lou.

"Hey Lou."

"Amy. Did you have breakfast or do you want us to keep you some of this?"

"I had some toast and I've just taken a bit of Ty's so I'm fine, thanks. Hows the pregnant mare?" Amy and Lou had decided on that meaning Maddie when Amy was with Ty.

"She's fine. Only just woken up! We hope you don't mind but we gave her a few presents."

"Don't worry, I don't mind. If I'd have wanted to see more than wanting to see Ty I would've stayed but I came to see Ty. Just don't give her any from me."

"I won't see you in a bit."

"bye." Amy hung up and looked at Ty, hoping he hadn't picked up on their weird conversation. He hadn't. He was still eating. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

It was 7.15 by the time he had finished and the nurse had taken the plates away. Ty moved over the bed and gestured Amy to sit on the side of it.

"What about a special Christmas kiss?" he asked. Amy leaned forward and put her lips to his.

They kissed for ages. Then they heard the door open and pulled apart. They were both breathing heavy. They looked at who had come in. Doctor Binsten.

"Sorry to interrupt. I was just going to check on Ty. After a few minutes, Ty had been checked and he was dressed in his clothes that Amy had bought for him. It was soon 8.00 am and they were in the truck, driving home.

"Oh, I can't wait to get home." Ty said.

"yeah. Your going to love my two presents for you." Amy said.

"What are they?" Ty tried asking again.

"I can't tell you. Be patient." Amy said, grinning. Ty looked at her. "And just looking at me isn't gonna help." she added. Ty looked away. Soon they were back at home. Amy got out and walked around to the other side to help Ty out. She grinned at the decorations that were up. They walked up into the house and into it.

"We're back!" Amy called. The walked into the living room.

"WELCOME BACK, TY!" Everyone yelled. There was Lou, Jack, Soraya, Peter, Lisa, Caleb, Ashley and Malory. Ty smiled at them.

"Did you set this up?" Ty asked Amy.

"Maybe. Come on outside, I want to show you your first big present." she said, taking his arm and pushing him in front of her. She looked back at Lou.

"Get Maddie ready, I don't want her to be grumpy when she first meets her dad." she mouthed. Lou nodded and walked upstairs. She found Ty waiting for her. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the barn. They walked down to Alano's stall. Amy picked up the papers balanced on the top of the door. She handed them to Ty.

"For you." she whispered. She had told Ty that was pretty much all she said for the 4 months. Ty looked down at the papers.

"Wow. When you said you thought of the perfect person to be his adoption owner, I didn't think you meant me." Ty said.

"So you heard all that?"

"Yep. Thank you, Ames."

"I thought, since you got me Beatriz, I'd owe you back by giving you Alano." Amy explained. "Do you want to see Harley while we're down here?" she asked.

"Sure." Ty said. Amy led Ty down to Harley's stall.

"Harley. Hey boy. Look who I've found." Harley turned to look at them. He looked at Amy and whinnied and then he saw Ty and whinnied 10 times louder.

"See. I told you he missed you." Amy said and Harley walked over and started nuzzling Ty like mad.

"So I can see."

"Do you want to go and find your massive present?"

"Yep." Ty replied and followed her. She stopped on the porch.

"Wait here." she said and walked inside. When she was inside, she walked into the living room.

"Where's Maddie?"

"Napping. I tried to keep her awake but you were too slow and she started getting really sleepy." Lou explained quickly. Amy turned and ran upstairs.

"Hey Maddie. Hey honey bun. You ready to meet daddy? Yeah? Now you have to be a good girl though." she walked back downstairs and out to the porch.

"Sorry that took so long. Meet the pregnant mare. Ty, meet Maddie. Maddie, meet daddy." Ty looked at her. "Yeah. I lied about the pregnant mare. I wanted to keep her a secret until today, your homecoming and Christmas present!"

"So, I'm a dad?" he asked. Amy laughed at him.

"No. I just said 'Maddie, meet daddy' for the fun of it." Amy said sarcastically. She laughed again at Ty's shocked face. "Come on. I'll explain." she said, holding Maddie with one arm and slipping her free hand into his. They walked into the living room.

"The morning you got shot, I realised I was pregnant. I kept having the same thought of, 'What if I'm pregnant because we sleep together?' and then, that morning, I realised I was 4 months and 2 weeks late. I tried a pregnancy test and it was positive. I came out to tell you but then I saw Kit, Chase and Spartan which was when I yelled Spartan. Then you came out and you got shot and I never got to tell you. I had her 8 days ago." Amy explained, handing Maddie over to him. He took her and Amy watched at his expertise. He knew how to hold her straight away. He knew pretty much everything!

"I chose the name Maddie for you and then I chose her middle name to be Marion. I hope you don't mind." she said.

"I don't mind at all." he said, leaning down and kissing her. She smiled up at him. They then walked back out onto the porch.

"I didn't get you anything like this." Ty said.

"And why was that?" Amy asked, trying to get across the point of 'it doesn't matter'.

"because I was in hospital." he said, miserably.

"and that wasn't your fault." she said softly.

"I suppose."

"And besides you gave me something 100 times better than any of the presents I got you."

"And what was that?" he asked, looking at Amy.

She leaned against his side and felt him kiss the top of her head. She sighed in content and looked up at him. He leaned down towards her and their lips locked. They stayed like that for what felt like forever to both of them. They soon stopped, both of them breathing very heavy, and looked out over the ranch, Ty still cradling little Maddie. She stayed quiet for a minute before whispering,

"You came back to me."

**The End! So I hope you enjoyed it and please review. Thanks. There will be one more chapter which will be Ty's pov of this chapter. I thought if I did Amy's pov it might be a bit more similar since you follow Amy in this chapter rather than Ty. I might do an Amy pov if I think how to rephrase it!**


	16. Chapter 16: Ty's pov of Chapter 15

Chapter 16

**Hey. Here's Ty's pov of chapter 15.**

I was so excited! It was Christmas day tomorrow and I was allowed to go home. I got to go back to Heartland and see Amy and all the horses again. I glanced over at my phone.

I had called Amy loads already. I wish she would hurry up and get here. She said they, apparently, have a pregnant mare which can't be left. I didn't believe her since I could hear the fact she was lying in her voice but I decided not to push it any further and I let it go.

I grabbed my phone and punched in her number before I even had a chance to realise what I was doing. I put the phone to my ear. After 2 rings, she picked up.

"Hey I." she sighed.

"Hey Ames. Are they back yet?" I asked.

"Not yet. Lou called 5 minutes ago saying she'd be 5 minutes. Oh look. There she is now. I'll be there in about 30 minutes." Amy replied.

"OK. Don't take to long. Tell Lou I say hi." I said.

"OK. I love you. See you in a bit." Amy said. I heard her start walking.

"Love you too. Bye." I said. I waited for her to hang up and put my phone down.

I must have drifted to sleep because I woke up and looked at my phone. Only 20 minutes had passed. I sighed. I grabbed my phone and flicked through my games, looking for something to do. I ended up playing some bowling. It got boring but it did pass the time. I looked and saw 10 minutes had passed. Amy still hadn't got here. I sighed and led back.

10 minutes passed and Amy finally came in. I looked at her as she sat down.

"That wasn't 30 minutes. It was more like 40." I said, grinning at her.

"sorry. I had to catch Lou up on the pregnant mare" Amy tried explaining. I didn't believe her but I decided not to ask what she was really doing.

"OK. I can't wait for tomorrow." I said. Amy stayed quiet for a while, pretending to think. I could tell she was pretending, she made it really obvious.

"Why? It's Christmas day tomorrow which is good and there's something else. What is it? Ummmm. What could it be?" she finally said. I leaned over and playfully smacked her on the arm. Amy tried to look offended which failed because she was laughing.

"How could you smack a girl?" she asked.

"Do you want me to show you again?" I asked, playfully.

"Not really. OH! That's it! Your coming home. How could I forget?" Amy pretended to remember.

"Oh. How _could _you forget?" I asked, teasingly. We chatted and teased each other for ages.

"you look so much better then you did when I saw you for the first time after you had been shot." Amy said, smiling at me.

"Oh, thanks" I said sarcastically, grinning back at her.

"You know, I can't wait for tomorrow. Not because it's Christmas but because I get my I at home with me again." she said smiling at me. I smiled softly back at her.

"And I can't wait to get home and have my Amy with me again." I sighed. It was really boring not being at Heartland with the horses and, of course, Amy.

"And I have 2 brilliant presents for you!" Amy said, smiling secretively.

"Awww. Please tell me what they are. I haven't got you much to surprise you with." I tried pleading. She had been saying she had 2 great presents for ages and I've tried everything but she won't break! It's not fair.

"I'm not going to tell you what they are and you gave me an early Christmas present." Amy said.

"And, what was that?" I asked, slightly confused.

"You waking up." Amy replied, softly. We smiled at each other and Amy leaned towards me. We kissed. The kiss lasted for quite a while.

"Do you know what time you can go tomorrow?" Amy asked. I shook his head as I felt a wave of tiredness come over me. I felt her stroke my hand softly as I fell asleep.

I woke up really early. I looked at my phone and groaned. 5:30. Amy wouldn't be here for another hour. She surprised me though. Half an hour later she came.

"Merry Christmas!" she said.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" I said back. Amy walked over to his bed and gave him a kiss.

"Have you had breakfast?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I had a piece of toast."

"It's Christmas and you had a piece of toast?" I asked, surprised but not surprised at the same time.

"Yep. I wanted to get here as fast as I could and a proper breakfast would've taken too long to cook." she explained. I suppose she was right but I still wasn't happy she hadn't had a proper breakfast. I decided I'd offer her some of mine. Then I remembered that I didn't know what time I could go. I asked her, hoping she had asked Doctor Binsten. It turned out I could leave at 8.00am. It was 6.30 then.

"There's still an hour and a half." I groaned.

"Not so bad when I'm here though, is it?"

"No. I'm just lucky to have someone like you who visits early and stays for ages. How long did you stay here last night?" I asked again.

"9.00pm." Amy answered like it was no big deal.

"Lou must've been worried sick." I gasped.

"no. I walked in to see her asleep on the sofa!" Amy laughed.

"But you spent the whole of Christmas eve here rather then with your family." I said. I should've expected what she said next.

"1. you are family, and 2. I've spent plenty of Christmas eves with them and I didn't want to leave you to lay here alone. They had each other." Amy said. I grinned at her.

"your the best, you know that?" I asked.

"your better." Amy smiled. We kissed but not for very long because we were, once again, interrupted by a nurse. A different one again. We've been interrupted by so many nurses and they've all been different. Most of the nurses must have seen us kissing by now.

"You ready for the big Christmas breakfast?" she asked.

"Yep." I answered, grinning. The nurse soon bought in a plate of food and left.

"That's a lot." Amy said, glancing at the plate and then looking back at her.

"yeah." I agreed. "here. Have a sausage, an egg and a piece of bacon."

"no thanks, Ty. You enjoy it." she said. I wouldn't let her refuse it though.

"I can't enjoy it with you not eating anything." I said, knowing that would win her over. Amy gave in and started eating. She had just finished eating when her phone started ringing. She tried to ignore it but I stopped her. I told her to answer it so she slipped it out of her pocket. It turned out it was Lou.

They had a quick conversation about the 'pregnant mare' which sounded a bit more like a baby, according to their conversation, and hung up. Amy slid her phone back into her pocket, not picking up that I had found that quite an interesting conversation. Thank goodness! I smiled at her to make sure she didn't pick up on anything. She smiled back.

It was 7.15 by the time I had finished and the nurse had taken the plates away. I moved over the bed and gestured Amy to sit on the side of it.

"What about a special Christmas kiss?" I asked, playfully as she sat on the side of the bed. Amy leaned forward and put her lips to mine.

We kissed for ages. It came to an abrupt stop when we heard the door open and close. We quickly pulled apart and looked at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt. I was just going to check on Ty."

After a few minutes, I had been checked and was dressed in my clothes that Amy had bought for me to change into. They felt so much nicer and soon enough, after ages of waiting and sitting around, it was 8.00 am and we were in the truck, Amy driving with me sat beside her.

"Oh, I can't wait to get home." I sighed. The road seemed to stretch forever.

"yeah. Your going to love my two presents for you." Amy said, knowing I would start pleading. She seemed to love it when I was pleading!

"What are they?" I tried asking again.

"I can't tell you. Be patient." Amy said, grinning. I looked at her. "And just looking at me isn't gonna help." she added. I looked away and glared at the floor of the truck. I saw her grin out the corner of my eye.

Soon they were back at home. Amy got out and walked around to the other side to help me out. We walked into the house and to the living room.

There was a massive shout of,

"WELCOME BACK, TY!"

pretty much everyone was there and I knew this was Amy's idea. When I asked, she only said maybe but I know she did by the twinkle in the eyes.

"Did you set this up?" I asked Amy. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the barn. She pulled me to Alano's stall and handed my some papers. I scanned over them. Adoption owner papers for Alano.

"Wow. When you said you thought of the perfect person to be his adoption owner, I didn't think you meant me." I said.

"So you heard all that?" she asked, her voice slightly surprised.

"Yep. Thank you, Ames." I whispered.

"I thought, since you got me Beatriz, I'd owe you back by giving you Alano." Amy explained. "Do you want to see Harley while we're down here?" she asked.

"Sure." I said. Amy, once again, grabbed my arm and dragged me to Harley's stall.

"Harley. Hey boy. Look who I've found." she murmured. Harley turned to look at us. He looked at Amy and whinnied and then he saw me and whinnied 10 times louder.

"See. I told you he missed you." Amy said and Harley walked over and started nuzzling me like mad. I patted his neck.

"So I can see."

"Do you want to go and find your massive present?"

"Yep." I replied and followed her. She stopped on the porch.

"Wait here." she said and walked inside. I saw her walk into the living room. And then she walked upstairs. I decided to sit on the bench that was on the porch.

About 20 minutes later, she came back out, cradling a bundle of blankets. That's all I could see until she pulled the blankets down slightly to show a baby.

"Sorry that took so long. Meet the pregnant mare. Ty, meet Maddie." I remembered we were talking about baby names one night and I said I liked the name Maddie.

"Maddie, meet daddy." she continued. I quickly looked at her. "Yeah. I lied about the pregnant mare. I wanted to keep her a secret until today, your homecoming and Christmas present!"

"So, I'm a dad?" he asked. Amy burst out laughing.

"No. I just said 'Maddie, meet daddy' for the fun of it." Amy said sarcastically. She laughed again at my shocked face. "Come on. I'll explain." she said, holding Maddie with one arm and slipping her free hand into mine. We walked into the living room where everyone had gone so it was just me and her. She started explaining.

"The morning you got shot, I realised I was pregnant. I kept having the same thought of, 'What if I'm pregnant because we sleep together?' and then, that morning, I realised I was 4 months and 2 weeks late. I tried a pregnancy test and it was positive. I came out to tell you but then I saw Kit, Chase and Spartan which was when I yelled Spartan. Then you came out and you got shot and I never got to tell you. I had her 8 days ago." Amy explained, handing Maddie over to me. I took her and saw Amy watching me in surprise. She must have picked upon my 'expertise' as she called it.

"I chose the name Maddie for you and then I chose her middle name to be Marion. I hope you don't mind." she said.

"I don't mind at all." I said softly, leaning down and kissing her. She smiled up at me. We decided to go back out to the porch to sit and watch the horses graze and the sun set.

"I didn't get you anything like this." I said, feeling bad. She asked why.

"because I was in hospital." I said, miserably.

"and that wasn't your fault." she said, softly. She looked up at me, her stormy grey eyes meeting my emerald ones.

"I suppose." I answered after a while. I was still upset I hadn't got her anything.

"And besides you gave me something 100 times better than any of the presents I got you." she said, surprising me. I had no idea what she was going to say next.

"And what was that?" I asked, looking down at Amy.

She leaned against my side and I leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She sighed in content and looked up at me. I leaned down towards her and our lips locked. We stayed like that for what felt like forever to me and I could tell it felt the same for Amy. We soon stopped, both of us breathing very heavy, and looked out over the ranch, I was still cradling little Maddie. She stayed quiet for a minute before whispering,

"You came back to me."

**There we go! It's now totally done! I hope you enjoyed it and please review! **

**Thank you for reading and thank you to all of those who have reviewed already. **

**I want to give a big shout out to GKB who has reviewed roughly every chapter and Meghanw27 who has been really supportive!**

**Thank you to all of you as well!**


End file.
